The Human Diaries (The Next Generation)
by brianna.johnson.2103
Summary: Stefan and Elena, happily married parents to their two year old son Alex are playing outside at the park and something happens that might ruin there lives forever. I Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries Just The Plot
1. The Park

"Hey dad,can we go to the park?" Alex said to his dad

"Sure but lets go ask your mom first" Stefan said

So they went to the kitchen and found Elena making dinner.

"Hey mommy, can we go to the park?" Alex asked

"Sure, but after we eat dinner" Elena said

"Thank you mommy" Alex said

"No problem, now go with your dad and play some games, but guess what" Elena stated

"What, what, what?" Alex said wanting to know

"Uncle Damie is coming over for dinner" Elena sid waiting for her sons reaction

"Yay, yay, yay Uncle Damies coming! Alex exclaimed

Stefan and Alex went into the living room and played some games while Elena was cooking dinner. About 5 minutes later they heard a knock on the door and Stefan answered it.

"Hey br-" Stefan said but got interrupted by his son

"Uncle Damie, Uncle Damie!" Alex said running up to Damon and giving him a hug

"Hey Squirt, How are you doing?" Damon asked hugging Alex and letting him back down

"Good, we are going to the park after we eat dinner, wanna come?" Alex asked hoping he would say yes

"Only if your mommy and daddy don't mind." Damon said looking towards them, of course he knew that they didn't care but he wanted to keep Alex waiting

"Pretty please, can Uncle Damie come?"

"Hmmmmm I don't know " Stefan said being sarcastic

"Pleaseeeeeeeee" Alex said

"Alright he can come" Stefan said laughing then Elena started to giggle

They all talked for about 5 minutes they went to go have dinner, they were having chicken.

They ate for about 20 minutes and then headed to the park. When they got there Alex headed straight for the slides and then went to the swings. Stefan and Damon went to go talk over by the bench.

"Hey Stef you know how I haven't been around in a while?" Damon asked

"Yeah we really miss you" Stefan said

"Well I think that I'm going to be coming around more often, if you don't mind" Damon said, hoping he didn't care

"Sure Damon,it would really cheer us up, especially Alex" Stefan said wanting his brother around more

"Thanks baby bro I don't know what I'd do without y-" but before Damon could say anything farther they heard a scream, and it was extremely familiar

"Elena" Stefan screamed as Damon ran over to the murderous scene

Stefan and Damon got the guy who was beating Elena and punched him until he was knocked out. Then Damon ran over to Alex to calm him down from crying and Stefan ran over to Elena . They didn't know but some witnesses called 911 and the police and ambulance came and took Elena away, Stefan rode with her and Damon took Alex in his car and headed to the hospital

When everybody got in the hospital they went to the waiting room while Elena was being rolled away into another room. They waited for a couple of minutes then to doctor walked in.

"I'm afraid that Mrs. Salvatore has gotten a pretty bad concussion and there is a 50\50 chanve she might lose her memory. But if that does happen, show her some pictures. But if she loses it again there's a high chance she might be able to get them back" The doctor said and when he looked up he saw worried faces

"Can I go see mommy?" Alex asked wanting to see his mom

"Sure, but she's sleeping but you can sit with her if you want" The doctor said

"Come on, Come on!" Alex exclaimed while pulling both Damon and Stefans arms leading then to the room with Elena

When they got in there Elena was hooked up to a bunch of wires

"Mommy, mommy!" Alex exclaimed and ran towards his mom

Alex tried shaking her, but the doctor pulled him away

"If you shake her, she can get more injured than she already is" The doctor stated seriously

"Bu-, bu-" Alex stammered and started to cry

"I miss mommy" Alex continued as the tears still poured down his face

Stefan and Damon ran over to Alex to calm him down and the doctor walked over to Alex

"I'm sorry, but it's for the best,tell you what when your mom wakes up, I'll call you in, but you have to promise me that you will be careful around her so you don't hurt her even more than she already is" The doctor said seriously

"Okay, I promise to be careful when I'm around mommy" Alex said calming down

"Can mommy come home with us?" Alex continued

"No, mommy has to stay here for a little while,but I promise she can come home in a couple days" Stefan said answering his son

"Do you want to say by to mommy then go home" Stefan asked

"Okay" Alex said walking over to his mom

"Bye mommy, I'm gonna miss you" Alex said then walked away

Now Stefan walked up to Elena

"Goodbye 'Lena" Stefan said

"See you tomorrow" Stefan continued and walked away

Now it's Damons turn

"See you tomorrow Goober" Damon said and walked away

They all walked to the car and went home

They got in the house and Damon was the last one in. Stefan and Damon sat on the couch and Alex walked up to them

"Ready for bed?" Stefan asked Alex

"Can I sleep with you tonight, I'm scared" Alex said

"Sure, go up to my bed and I'll be up in a little" Stefan said, understanding that he's scared

"Okay" Alex said

"Night" He continued

"Night Squirt" Damon said messing up his hair

"Night Jr" Stefan said

"I'll be up in a little" Stefan continued

"Okay" Alex said heading up the stairs

Stefan and Damon sat there in and Damon decided to break the silence

"You remember Kathrine right?" Damon asked

"Yeah, you got married didn't you?" Stefan asked

"Yeah. But we got into a fight and she kinda, ya know, kicked me out, Oh yeah, and were kinda, divorced now'" Damon answered

"I'm so sorry Damon, I didn't kn-" Stefan said but Damon cut him off

"I didn't expect you to know, I mean I didn't really tell anyone" Damon said

"Okay, but I still feel sorry for you" Stefan stated

"Thanks baby bro, you really cheered me up" Damon said

"But can I ask you one question?" Stefan asked

"Sure what is it" Damon asked wanting to here his question

But just as Damon was about to answer the question Alex came down the stairs

"Daddy are you coming" Alex asked

"Yeah I'm coming" Stefan said getting up and going upstairs and went into his room and laid down with Alex and went to sleep

Damon was downstairs laying on the couch when he heard a knock on the door he got up and answered it

 _Wait long brown hair, brown eyes_

"Elena?" Damon questioned


	2. Klaus

PREVIOUSLY

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Damon got up and answered the door,wait long brown hair brown eyes

"Elena?" Damon asked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Damon" Elena answered sleepily

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Damon asked

"Bu- but you dropped me off don't you remember that?" Elena asked

"Mommy, mommy!" Alex exclaimed while running down the stairs and once he was at the bottom of the stairs he ran over to his mom and hugged her

"Hi Alex" Elena said hugging him back

All of a sudden they heard a loud bang

They look over to see Damon laying on the ground

"Uncle Damie" Alex exclaimed running over to Damon

"Its okay Alex,come here ill call 911" Elena said pulling Alex over by the still opened door

"This is the policw what is your emergency?" Elena heard over the phone

"Im not really sure, my brother in law fell and hes not waking up" Elena stammered

"Okay, were do you live?" the police officer asked

"We will send an ambulance out there" the officer continued

"389 Finigain Road" Elena said the address

"Okay, we will be r-" but before he could continue he heard a scream that sent chills down his spine

"Hello, miss are you there?" the officer continued

Silence, that's all he heard ,was silence

"Send the ambulance and police out to 389 Finigain Road" the officer exclaimed

STEFANS POV

I was sleeping, and then I heard a farmiliar scream

I woke up and ran down stairs to see Damon on the floor

"Damon,Damon" I said shaking him

"Damon, wake up" I continued

Sirens, all I heard was sirens

I saw the police and ambulance walk into the door and take Damon one of the police officers walked over to me

"A girl called me she said her brother in law fell and he wasn't waking up, and im guessing it was him, can I ask you a few questions?" the police man asked me

"Yeah, sure" I answered

"Who was the guy on the floor?" he asked me

"Damon Salvatore" I said

"My brother" I continued

"Who was the girl on the phone?" He asked

I paused

"I don't know when I came d-"

"Elena" I continued

"It has to be Elena, but shes supposed to be in the hospital" I said confused

"Why?" He asked

"Because she was beat up" I said

"Is she your wife?" He asked

"Yes" I answered

"We have a son too" I said

"Can we see him?" The police man asked

"Yeah" I said

We walked up to Alexs room….. he wasn't there

"Alex,ALEX" I screamed but there was no answer

I ran around the house trying to find him

When I got downstairs I saw a note on the table reading 'If you want them back, come to the abandoned cabin off os Pantable Lane if you dare'

I gave the note to the officer, he read it and said….

"Ill bring it to the office and we will send out some officers tomorrow to the cabin, but no matter what you do, don't go to that cabin, do you hear me?" the officer asked

"Yes" I answered

But how, how can I stay away from whats staring me right in my face, I need to go find them,I don't care what happens to me, I just need to know that theyre safe

When all the officers left,and they were no where in sight I got in my car and drove

When I got to the desired destination I got out of the car and knocked on the door

 _This can`t be happening, he was gone, gone for good, how is he here,what does he want form me?_

All these questions were running through my head but there was one question I really wanted to know, why is he here?

"Klaus?" I asked, of course it was him

"Oh, Stefan, did I interrupt your lovely family,sorry, but payback sure does hurt" Klaus said with his British accent

"Just give them back to me and well be even" I suggested

"It doesn't work that way Stefan, you see, what you did to my family was much worse than this, so I don't know, maybe you can go back to doing your daily business while I deal with this" Klaus stated

"Im not so sure about that Klaus,you see, I gave you your family back and im pretty sure they are still up and living so let them go and I promise, we will never cross paths again. Oh, and by the way, that was when you made me a ripper when I was still a vampire, but im not anymore, but im not so sure about you" I said (Klaus is still a vampire)

"Hold on" Klaus said leaving and coming back with…Elena…. Oh my gosh she looks so tired and worn out

"Stefan" Elena said barley awake

"Elena" I said in a sad tone

"Awhhhhhhh look at these two love birds, but fortunately, this stone only killed one bird" Klaus said as he bit Elenas neck

"ELENA" I sacreamed running towards her as she screamed, that scream, that scream just kills me I felt like I was being stabbed right in the heart

I caught her as she was falling

"What do you want?!' I asked screaming

"When your brother gets out of the hospital, I want you to take your little family you have going on, and leave, leave this town, no, even better, leave this state, because I never want to see you or you family ever again do you hear me?" Klaus asked

"Yes, wheres Alex?" I asked

He left to go somewhere and came back withAlex….he looked really, really scared, I was heart broken as he ran over to me with open arms and I took his embrace, he was trembling, trembling so hard that's all I felt

"Come on Alex" I said as I took Elena in my arms and carried her to the car, since she was passed out, and we all got into the car and drove home


End file.
